All Hail LotR Slash~*
by Sagarian
Summary: This is a happy piece that celebrates *~Lord of the Rings Slash~*! Slash authors out there in Fanfiction.net land get shout outs! If your name is in this piece, go you! If you read or write *~LotR Slash~*, come get some love! It’s all for you!


Author: Sagarian  
Rating: PG-13 for language  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I'm not making any money from this. That's just the way it is.  
A/N: This is a special tribute poem thingy for all LotR slash authors, readers, and lovers! ~*SLASH*~! I could have "slash" tattooed to my skin, I love it so much! I want to deeply thank every talented, creative, open-minded person who has made slash possible and support it every day. You guys kick all ass! This poem begins by celebrating all the wonderfulness that is slash and then makes personal tributes to many slash writers out there in fanfiction.net land. If you're in the poem, just know your slash has been enjoyed to the nth degree by a very ardent fan! Me! And if you're not in the poem and write slash, I wasn't trying to leave you out! I'll do better next time! Uh, I'm not good at deep, involved poems, so it's a simple read. If I insult your intelligence with the elementary style of it all, baby… I didn't mean to.   
  
This is dedicated to LotR slashlords and slashwhores everywhere! I love you guys! Love! Love! Showers of flowers and rainbows and winged hearts to you all!  
  
  
*~All Hail LotR Slash~*  
  
Slash between graceful Elves  
And manly, rugged Men  
Slash between cousins  
Merry and Pippin!  
  
Slash between a hobbit  
And his faithful best friend  
Slash that lasts a moment  
Slash that doesn't end  
  
Slash between a would-be king  
And a steward of Gondor  
Slash that is common  
Slash you've never seen before  
  
Slash with stumpy Dwarves  
(Which I like a little less)  
Slash between princes  
My fav, go twincest!  
  
Slash with biting whips  
A little leather and chains  
Slash like a sprinkle  
Slash like a hurricane  
  
Slash with trippy MPREG  
Slash that is non-con   
Slash that wallows in darkness  
Slash that greets the dawn  
  
Slash between ladies  
Slash that's pure NC-17  
Slash that's only PG  
For all the little teens!  
  
Slash full of good humor  
Slash with a little pain  
Slash with a clear meaning  
Slash that's a bit insane  
  
Slash that pulls your heart-strings  
Slash that means to scare you  
Slash that lets you explore  
Things you'd never dare to  
  
Slash that makes you swoon   
Cause romantic love abound  
Hearts and stars and warmth  
Birds singing in the background   
  
Slash with Cheyenne Dancer  
Means Boromir is twisted  
Desperate love and anger  
Poor Legolas grows distant   
  
Slash with our Claudia  
Means a hobbit in need  
Aragorn will save him  
If his help will be received  
  
Slash with AJ Matthews  
Means Legolas is preggers  
Meron is a demon  
And reviewers are beggars  
  
Slash with In Fair Verona  
Means Gimli is shot down  
Shouldn't have ate his lembas  
Maybe he'd still be around!  
  
Slash with Aniron Legolas  
Means no Aragorn/Arwen bond  
But the man is in love  
Is it with our favorite blonde?  
  
Slash with sweet Nyssa  
Means Boromir is dominant  
He's got the elf on his back  
And you know Leggy loves it!  
  
Slash with our Azriel  
Means Legolas is doomed  
Sauron has his mind  
And his will entombed  
  
Slash with Natashya  
Means Merry is in awe  
With his lovely cousin  
Who wants to give him all  
  
Slash with little Soar  
Means Boromir is gloating  
Legolas is elf-napped  
And right before his wedding!  
  
Slash with pretty di  
Means Legolas was disguised  
Aragorn reacts in anger  
And is promptly chastised   
  
Slash with talented Isil  
Means Pippin didn't know  
But, he knows he is loved now  
Cause Merry told him so  
  
Slash with Nefthoron  
Means Moulin Rouge-ness  
You left us with a cliffhanger  
Everyone: "Don't kill Legolas!"  
  
Slash with littlestkitten  
Means poor Legolas was a slave  
Damn you, you bastard Anatar!  
Satan teach you how to behave?  
  
Slash with cool Scwigglie  
Means Legolas-torment  
Forget happy fun time  
Angst meter on 100 percent   
  
Slash with perfect Rhysenn  
Means AU-greatness  
Aragorn, save your prince!  
Boromir is merciless!  
  
Slash with Sagarian (me!)  
Means crossover fun  
LotR and the Princess Bride  
It has never been done!  
  
Slash with dear Artacia…  
Wait, she doesn't even write!  
But, I had to mention my sister  
'Cause she's my love and light!  
  
Sorry if you weren't mentioned!  
Damn it, I'm only one girl!  
My brain can only read so much  
I'm already going squirrel!  
  
LotR Slash is forever  
It's lovely, just and true  
We all will always love it  
And you know it loves us, too!  
  
*~End!*~  
  
  
A/N: Much love to you all!  
  
*Here's a little prayer for those who don't like slash (and if you're reading this, why?)  
  
Slash is good  
Slash is great  
Slash is love  
So don't hate 


End file.
